1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates most generally to static structures comprising a plurality of coplanarly arranged segments applied to an underlying framework as a veneer for both closing and insulating the static structure from the surrounding environment. The invention further relates to the particular pre-assembled sheet lamina component for segments which are adapted for uniform pre-assembly manufacture for later utilization in construction. The invention also relates to the method of construction including means to insure proper temperature expansion compensation of the structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior attempts to construct insulated static structures capable of maintaining a body of gas at a temperature significantly elevated with respect to the surrounding environment typically consisted of forming an underlying framework and then placing on that framework a number of layers of materials designed to insulate the static structure. The usual sequence of layers was constructed by first fastening inner metal sheets to the framework and then, in separate operations, adding a layer of insulating material and an outer metal sheet perhaps with the inclusion of one or more vapor barriers and finally securing all of the layers together. Such a building procedure typically required the use of workers having more than ordinary skill to align properly and assemble the multiple layers to guarantee their uniformity and structural integrity.
Some prior attempts have been made at constructing insulated static structures of this type utilizing unit panels which were secured to an underlying framework by specially formed side or corner engaging means. The panel's dimensions were dictated by the underlying framework and often problems were encountered when measurement errors were discovered in the construction of the underlying framework which prevented the panels from fitting, thus necessitating a modification in either the underlying framework or the panel itself. These modifications in the field required the constant attendance of an engineer capable of recognizing the overall effect of such a redesign in the field and its relationship to the overall project, thus significantly increasing the labor costs incurred during construction.
It was therefore determined that a further improvement in unit construction practices and in the products used in those practices was needed such that nominal errors in the erection of the underlying framework would be of little or no significance when the uniformly constructed panels were attached to the framework. Attention was given to rethinking the construction of the unit panels so that the skill of the laborer needed in the field for construction could be minimized. Finally, thought was given to providing means within each of the panels for compensating for any thermal expansion experienced due to variations in the temperature of the gas contained within the structure.